


Silver

by LeeLen2writer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: All kinds of abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triggers, read on your own risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLen2writer/pseuds/LeeLen2writer
Summary: I am not from here....... yet, can I accept you, like you accept me?
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

I wake up under a tree.

It's a lovely day and everything around me is green and silent.  
It takes a while, but I realise this isn't a dream... _I'm not dreaming that i'm lost in what appears to be someones backyard._  
"This....."

It's a familiar sight but a sight that should be impossible to EVER find myself in.  
"This has to be a dream.... no, wait a nightmare, it could be a nightmare" I stand up and look myself over.

"What a relief i'm still wearing clothes!"  
I calm down holding my hand over my chest "Then it's just a weird dream!"

"Excuse me"

"!?" I turn around and see a fictional person.  
 _It's just not any person tho....._ He looks at me with semi-serious eyes.

 _Scratch! perhaps this was a nightmare in the making?_  
I fix my posture "Sorry! I got lost while walking around and ended up under that tree" I point to were i woke up.

"I didn't intend on trespassing I'll gladly be shown out without causing further inconvenience"   
out of all servants, _Finnian is that very one I did not wan't to encounter like this! He's even suspecting me! look at him glaring._

"Lost.... while walking around?"  
I felt like death would come any second.

_I'm not lying please belive me!_ "Yes!"

"......."

I am rooted to the ground leaning away from his approaching figure "I....I.... I'll prove I'm harmless!"

He stops.  
I open my eyes again.

He tilts his hands and i peer at his hands knowing how dangerous this guy really is, _he also seems suspicious by how careful I am to not engage him_.  
"Ah, Sebastian!"  
  


"Finny why are you taking so long?"  
I am scared to turn around.... and just as scared not to: _such a conflicting feeling!_

"I really have no ulterior motive!"

"And this is?"

"Intruder I think?"

"I'm not!"  
 _Finnian seems to be a bit hesitant there! is this my chance?! '_

He looks at me.

"Look, I know this look's weird, but I really don't intend to intrude!" _I'm trying to leave alive and unharmed here!_

"oh?"   
Sebastian behind me whispers in my ear and I feel like a dear in the headlights.

"I'l prove it!"  
 _But I think you already know i'm harmless._

"How?"  
Finnian asks.

I suck in air, _I need to convince them I'm harmless._  
 _How do I convince them I'm harmless!?_ Then I got it.... I brace myself and my pride.  
"I'll strip!"

"huh?!"  
  


"huh?" Both males paused.

"I'll strip! you'll see I'm not holding onto anything!"  
I see Finnian trying to speak and I quickly kick off my shoes and hoodie, my capris and even my bra and socks.  
They all land in a pile at my feet "Keep them! stomp them! Sniff them whatever floats your boat good sir, Just let me leave!"

Finnian is a frozen statue.  
Clearly he's never seen this much skin on a girl before, he's turned into a kettle.  
"Whaahhhhhh!?"

He hides his face.  
Sebastian is still behind me so I have no idea what his reaction was.

"What is the meaning of this!?"  
I turn to see the lord of the house in person.

He looks at the pile of clothes.  
And his eyes trail to me then back down and his face turn red too "Sebastian! why is there a naked girl in my garden!?"  
  


"Have I proved myself now!"  
I cry out "am I allowed to leave!?" I feel very ashamed and VERY exposed to the possibility of being attacked or harmed.

"Sebastian! cover her up now!"

"Yes my lord"  
Ciel had tossed his jacked at Sebastian who placed the jacket over my shoulders.  
 _That's a demon for you.... nudity means nothing to him._

"Now explain why there is a naked girl here!"  
The jacket is enough to cover my upper body and parts of my bottom, from behind.

Finnian turned to Ciel holding his lower face.  
"I young master... I found her under a tree sleeping and...."

I turn to Ciel "I am trying to prove that I got lost and wandered into this yard!".

I fiddle a bit with my feet.  
"I don't even understand what's going on or where I even are at!" Suddenly my sight doubled.  
My head felt very heavy and it was difficult keeping my eyes open (thud) _huh? why am I on the ground?_

_.....I'm ...I can't hear anything.  
I feel sick..._


	2. Chapter 2

A soft bed...

I crack my eyes open a bit while swimming in warmth and the smell of washed fabrics.  
I feel confused.  
  
 _That was a weird dream._  
"I dreamed I woke up in Ciel Phantomhives garden and ended up being forced to undress infront of basically every guy in the cast".

 _Nightmare fule._  
"......."

My eyes shoot open and I quickly sit up.  
 _This isn't my room!_ "Wha-!? just were am I!?" I quickly hopp off the bed. Wearing a simple cotton dress.  
"......what?"

The dizzy spell takes a hold of me and I hold the bed's banister for support.  
I head for the window and peer outside, it's the same spot like before but I'm clothed and.... inside.  
"Where did my clothes go?" I look around but don't find them.

"......"  
I open the door and enter the hallway.

It's quiet.  
Large and quiet.  
"Just what am I supposed to do know?" I ask myself.

"Go back to bed"  
Someone suggests.

"Back to bed? but I shouldn't leisurely lay around in a strangers home randomly"   
I talk back like I talked to myself.

  
"You are in no shape to just leave either"  
I turned and looked at the person who spoke to me.

He was holding out a his jacket again "Put it on! a girl shouldn't be that eager to undress infront of others! espeacially men!"

I do as he say then realise that the person blushing infront of me is actually the protagonist himself. 

"Ah!"  
I back away from him and hit the door "ouch!"  
  


He looks at me surprised before returning to normal "What a clumsy thing" he said.  
  


"......"  
I rub the back of my head "I can't deny that".  
I walk back into the bedroom and gingerly climb back to the bed.

Ciel takes the chair and sit's down with more finesse than I "So.." He begins.

"yes?"

  
"Who are you?"  
He asks and I answer.

"Me?....."  
 _Shit! I just wanted to leave quietly!_ I make a single swipe of my surroundings, lingering on the door.  
  


"....."  
ofcourse Ciel noticed that.

I panicked and looked around for my clothes AGAIN to no avail.  
"I'm just a a random stranger" _JUST SEND ME AWAY! Kick me out already!!!_

"What are you looking for?"  
Ciel looked at me knowingly.

"..... my clothes...."  
I realised he must have hidden them.

"Ah... those strange raggs? I gave them to the gardner"  
Ciel smiled with evil in his closed eyes. 

"Wha-!?"

"You said he could do what he liked with them"

"YES! because I didn't wan't to be killed!!! "

 _I just thought that if I could prove I didn't have anything dangerous on me... that he would trust my explanation.  
_ Ciel just gave me a look like he was calling me an idiot.

"......." I felt like an idiot.  
"He looked ready to kill me at first sight, your gardner i mean."

Ciel didn't seem surprised, no he kinda smirked at that.  
"Kill you? you say...."

"I wouldn't be surprised" I told Ciel, "He doesn't have a reason to trust my words, this is a nightmare... I'm in a nightmare; every bad dream ends up with me naked and everyone laughing!"

"....."

  
  
I look around the room and motion to where I am "Am I wrong?" I flipped my palms to lay by my sides calmly showing them empty "More than any words..." I mused.  
"I thought that if I played on their arrogance perhaps I wouldn't end up dead in a ditch".

I stare at him.  
He stares back.

I continue "I lost control of my life the moment I woke up; I'm terrified".

"You don't look it"  
  


I eased my expression and gave him a vacant smile "Or is it that you are more scared of me? really?".  
  


He stood up from his seat looking suddenly furious "Your name, I think I have entertained you enough"  
 _He's really holding it in, they must hink I'm some sort of mole or spy..._

  
I want to fabricate something out of nowhere.  
But i don't think it's such a good idea. I cant help but smirk a bit while thinking that he will never find anything on me.

_Look at you going crazy, what you see is what you get.  
  
_

"Gwen..."

He seemed pleased to get a name from me.

"So I still like to leave" He turned to me.  
What I had requested seemed to be an expected question.

  
"Oh no I can't let you do that"

"What!?"

"Not until I have found proof that you are not a spy or strange burglar"

"What kind of burglar could I possibly be!? don't be ludicrous!"

"That is what I will find out" He calmly stated.  
Walking over to the bedroom door he paused and turned to me "Just calm down, I won't hurt yo-"

**"-Yet?"** I finish his sentence.  
"How will you compensate me when you find out my words have been true from the start?"

"......"  
He glares at me kinda.  
  


"For the shady prick you seem to be, I think you look rich and high enough to care a grate deal about your _image_ "  
He opens his mouth to rebut me but I talk over him again "I will hold you to your actions! you owe me at least that much for the pain and suffering you that butler and your gardner has caused me!"

"Fine.."  
He looks super pissed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian saw the doors to the young miss bedroom fly open and slam closed and his master stomping away in a rage.

"?....."  
Wondering what it was all about he shrugged and kept on with what he's been doing.

* * *

I laid back in bed with a smug smirk.  
 _Ciel had agreed to my challenge, albeit with some resistance._  
I'd let him look around to his hearts content but I was 100% certain I was as non-existent as non-scribbled paper in this place.   
  


"But what will I do from now on?"  
I didn't feel too faint and decided to snoop around for something to wear and stumbled upon a morning robe and a pair of slippers.  
It wasn't really my style but it had to do "I should find the library..... if he has one"

**//Kock Knock.**

"hmm? yes?"  
I opened the door and was faced with the same gardner from before "Ah, good day" I smile a bit.  
"Can I help you?" It wouldn't hurt to play sweet for them all.

The gardner looks a bit flustered and he appears to be hiding something in his arms "Uhm...... I eh...." I wait patiently for him to say something else than that.  
He thrusts what he's obscuring towards me and I realise it's my clothes.

"Ah! my clothes?"  
I take them and hold them against my chest.... "but why-?"

"I didn't mean to scare you yesterday.... and, it feels wrong holding onto a lady's attire like this even if the young master allowed it"  
The timid gardner confesses red as a kettle.

I curse at Ciel in my head.  
"I... I see" I send the gardner a sweet smile with a voice filled with gratitude "Thank you" I didn't stop there however.  
"I apologies for my behavior back then.... I was scared and didn't mean to make anyone uncomfortable" I lied through my teeth.

He held his hands up in a panicked fashion   
"No it's alright! I understand" He did a proper curtsy "I am Finnian the head gardner, but everyone calls me Finny"

"Mr Finnian then" I relax without even knowing I'd been standing tense "Nice to make your acquaintance" I mimic his curtsy  
"I am... Gwendolyn".

"Miss Gwendolyn then"   
He also seems to relax.

"yep..."   
I snicker a bit "Thank you again for you're kindness Finnian" I clutch my clothes a bit tighter.

He lights up then leaves while waving.  
I turn and walk back into my room and places my clothes on the chair for the moment, I felt a bit tired and sat down by the window in one of the large chairs and soon fell into a light slumber.

"This might take a while".


	4. Chapter 4

"Really, I have never met someone as.... finicky"

 _Someone is talking next to me._  
Am I waking up again? when I open my eyes where will i be?. _... let's not open them yet_. I remain sleeping.  
I can tell that im not in a bed, I am leaning against something hard while sitting on something soft. _I fell asleep by the window?_

"Hey, Hey you"  
Someone is addressing me.

"Wake up, will you wake up?"  
The voice sounds annoyed.  
  


I'm inclined to resist it.

A hand lands on my shoulder.  
"Miss Gwen". 

"Wut? who the fuck is Gwen?..... _ah! yes, me.... I'm supposed to be Gwen_.  
  
I'm shaken a bit.  
The person is trying to stirr me awake.  
His hand (cause I'm positive it's a boy talking to me) slapps my cheek lightly "What a deep sleeper".

"mrgh......."  
I begrudgingly swat the hand and protect my cheek with a whine "Non...!" _(pardon my French)_. I burry myself in the larger what I first-thought-to-be armchair.

"!...?"  
"What th-"...... The person retreats their hand. "Gwen...I will only play nice one more time"

I freeze.  
I'm finally convinced that I'm still stuck in Ciel's house. _Plus he's actually threatening me!_  
I open my eyes, sit up and send him a glare (that failed to scare him), no. that little fucker seemed amused by my attempt.

"Better, now wear this"  
He hands me a morning robe and some slippers.

I note that it's a new pair.  
"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I have called my tailor"

He did what?  
My eyes grow a bit.... then with all kinds of caution I spurt "Send her back!"

My outburst makes him a bit taken aback.  
"What did you say?"

"A tailor? Tailor!? you expect me to afford a handmade outfit!?" I kid you not.  
I grabbed his shoulder and shock him in genuine panic.

"Are you trying to ruin me! or are you trying to ruin me?! I'm a prisoner! rags is enough!"

"L-Let go you crazy girl!"  
He latched onto my wrists and easily removed my hands from his shoulder. but I wasn't finished ranting.

"I won't be tricked! be honest! are you going to use a tailored garment as a financial hostage? At least give me her price list so I know how many organs I must sell to pay it back!" 

"Hah!? organ- why would you go that far?! its just clothes!"  
  


"...... Just clothes?...... just?" _(holy shit)_  
I pause and sit back down "Aaa...... My heart wont make it to 30" I lament. "it's too much stress for a fragile lady like me".

At this point I just wanted to crawl under the bed and rot.

"Why are you making such a fuss about this?" Ciel asks a bit affronted.

I look at him with a pout (Easy for you to say) "Because I'm scared, isn't it obvious?"

"Scared?" 

"Wouldn't you be!? Why would a stranger who just accused me of burglary just provide me with first-class stuff, no strings attached?!"  
 _It had nothing to do with being bratty or ungrateful._ I knew very well how dangerous this household is.

**\----------------**

"......."  
Ciel wanted to refute.  
But that very second he saw it, he saw himself in her hopeless eyes. He knew then why she acted that way.   
  


"I won't fine you for it"

"...?" She looks at him with confused expression.

"See it as an compensation for the rude actions towards a lady from the phantomhive household."

"You said compensation?"  
She perked slightly.

"Yes".

"Does that mean I was right about me NOT being a suspicious burglar?" She quickly asked with high hopes.

"Absolutely not, I just can't have you walking around in my home with improper clothes!"  
Ciel clarified and the light in her eyes died instantly.

"oh...."  
But she did stand up "Lead the way warden".

Ciel took a breath.  
 _Deal with it, just withstand it_... 


End file.
